Un cuento Uzumaki, un día tranquilo
by takedigi
Summary: Todo hijo quiere oír historias de sus padres. Todo padre quiere hacer feliz a sus hijos por sus historias. Naruto contará a sus hijos una historia de ninjas, con un final lleno de amor, y con un resultado inesperado, haciendo el día uno al estilo Uzumaki.


**Hola a todos. Esta es una historia de la familia Uzumaki que se me ocurrió mientras escribía mi historia larga de Naruto. Espero de todo corazón que os guste, y de que no os desmayéis por la dulzura escrita.**

* * *

La nieve cubría las calles de Konoha. El invierno apenas empezó y ya estaba asegurada su permanencia en la aldea. Mientras, en la residencia del famoso héroe de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, estaba a punto de ocurrir una escena, comenzada por la pequeña Himawari.

Naruto estaba en el comedor, terminando el informe de una misión de rastreo del día anterior. Poco a poco, Himawari, a sus 5 años, se acercó a donde estaba sentado Naruto, jalándole del pantalón.

-Papi. Papi. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo la pequeña niña con una sonrisa al pensar en la pregunta que quería hacerle a su padre.

-Por supuesto. Puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras-ttebayo.- le dijo Naruto, feliz al ver que su hijita le quería preguntar algo.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que besaste a Mama?- le preguntó directamente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿L-la primera vez que la besé-ttebayo?- dijo sorprendido Naruto por la pregunta que le hizo su hija.

\- ¡Sí~! Es que Onii-chan siempre dice que los ninjas nunca hacen cosas románticas, y yo le digo que tú y mama sí lo hacéis- le contestó Himawari.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Bolt?- preguntó Naruto hacia su hijo.

Estaba estirada en el sofá, mirando un libro con dibujos de ninjas que le dio Iruka para entretenerse. Cerró el libro, lo dejó en el sofá y se acercó a donde estaban su hermana y su padre.

-Ya se lo he dicho a Himawari. ¡Los ninjas son personas fuertes y serias-ttebasa! No piensan en cositas cursis como besos. Pero ella no escucha.- dijo Bolt con un tono un poco molesto.

\- ¡Los ninjas también hacen cosas románticas! Papi ¿puedes responder a mi pregunta?- inflando los cachetes respondió a su Bolt y volvió a preguntar a Naruto

-mmm…. Esta bien. Os contaré sobre el primer beso de mama y papa-ttebayo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a sus hijos.

\- ¡Sí~!-

\- ¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo-ttebasa!-

-Veamos… Vuestra madre y yo acabábamos de terminar una misión, y en medio de un lago…-

-¿Eh? ¿Misión? ¿Estabais en una misión?-interrumpió Bolt que estuvo fingiendo no escuchar.

-Pues Sí. Entonces…-

-¿De qué iba la misión-ttebasa?- otra vez interrumpió la historia Bolt.

\- ¡Onii-chan! ¡No dejas que continúe la historia!- le criticó Himawari, por no escuchar la historia del primer beso.

-Tengo una idea. Ya que el primer beso tiene que ver con la misión, la contaré y al final os diré sobre el primer beso que tuvimos-ttebayo. ¿Os parece bien a ambos?- Dijo Naruto deseando que también Bolt quisiera escuchar la historia hasta el final.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, asintieron al mismo tiempo y dieron su respuesta.

-¡Sí~! Continúa la historia-

-Eso. No nos dejes en ascuas-tebassa-

-"Pero si eres tú el que no paraba de interrumpir-ttebayo"- pensó Naruto ante esa respuesta.

-Bien. La misión en un principio era de rescatar a vuestra tía Hanabi, de las garras de un hombre llamado Toneri- empezó a contar la historia, de forma que el misterio cubriera la sala.

-¿Hanabi-oneechan fue secuestrada?- preguntó asustada Himawari.

-¿Qué le hizo esa persona-ttebasa?- preguntó alarmado Bolt.

Naruto pensó en Hanabi en su edad actual, y a pesar de que sigue teniendo esa personalidad de niña pequeña, sabía que si la ponía de mayor, usaría el hakke rokujuuyonshou que le enseñó el difunto Neji. Al volver a la realidad, siguió con la historia.

-Pues…Digamos que quería usar sus habilidades ninjas para una técnica prohibida. Entonces se designó un equipo de rescate por Kakashi-sensei. Yo, vuestra madre, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru y Sai.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Una misión de rescate-ttebasa!- dijo Bolt asombrado por la historia

-Pasamos por muchos problemas para saber donde estaba-ttebayo. Y descubrimos al encontrarnos con el enemigo que ella estaba en la base del enemigo. En la luna-ttebayo- siguió contando Naruto la historia intentando no contar los detalles sangrientos.

-¡¿L-LA LUNA?! ¡¿EN SERIO-TTEBASA?!- dijo Bolt que no podía creer que hablara de la famosa luna

-Suena como un viaje maravilloso, poder viajar a la luna- dijo Himawari imaginándose un lugar bello salido de un cuento de hadas.

-Más o menos. Llegamos a la luna por una entrada especial que se conectaba con la luna, y estuvimos recorriendo por todos lados-ttebayo- les contó Naruto manteniendo el suspense.

-¿Mami estaba bien?- preguntó Himawari preocupada.

-Estaba preocupada por vuestra tía. Pero en aquella misión fue la más fuerte del equipo-ttebayo- le dijo Naruto para tranquilizarla.

-¿Más fuerte que papa? ¿Incluso más fuerte que Sakura-san?- preguntó asombrado de que su madre pudiera ser más fuerte que Sakura.

-¡Por supuesto-ttebayo! Ella es muy fuerte. Pero no solo en fuerza, también de corazón-ttebayo- dijo totalmente orgulloso de aquellas palabras.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- preguntó Himawari.

-Al mismo tiempo que estábamos en la misión, yo había aclarado mis sentimientos hacia vuestra madre. Justo cuando le dije que la amaba, Toneri la secuestro-ttebayo- contó Naruto un poco triste al recordar esa escena.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- Gritaron ambos niños asustados al imaginar a su madre secuestrada.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos. Ella fingió ser secuestrada. Lo hizo para rescatar a vuestra tía de la garras de Toneri. En serio-ttebayo- dijo Naruto intentando calmar a sus hijos asustados.

-¿d-de verdad, papa?- preguntó Himawari.

-¿N-no le pasó nada a Mamá?- preguntó Bolt.

-De verdad. No le paso nada. Cumplió con el rescate, y con un gran ataque entre todos liderados por Shikamaru, invadimos la base enemiga llena de marionetas vivientes-ttebayo- narró de forma emocionante Naruto.

-¿Marionetas vivientes?- preguntó Himawari que no lo comprendía

-Sí. Controladas por Toneri. Pero fueron todas destruidas por Shikamaru, Sai y la mayor parte por Sakura-chan- explicó Naruto pensando en no desear estar en la situación de esas marionetas.

-Sakura-san es muy fuerte- dijo Himawari al recordar la vez que destruyó sin querer su propia casa.

-¿Luchaste contra ese Toneri Papá? ¿Era muy fuerte-ttebasa?- preguntaba de nuevo emocionada al pensar en la misión.

-Sí. Luché contra él. Y era muy fuerte. Pero con la ayuda de todos, lo derrotamos y conseguimos que aprendiera de las malas acciones que había hecho-ttebayo- dijo Naruto recordando el apoyo de todos, y de Hinata ayudándolo gracias al Chakra del hermano del viejo Sabio.

-¿Qué pasó con tu confesión, papa? ¿Y con el beso?- preguntó Himawari que estaba esperando ese momento desde el comienzo de la historia.

-Pues al acabar la misión, le dije a vuestra madre mis sentimientos por ella. Que quería estar con ella todos los días de mi vida. Mientras íbamos regresando a la tierra, sentí una conexión increíble con ella. Todos los recuerdos en que estuvimos juntos. Nuestro primer encuentro, y cada uno de esos momentos maravillosos. Todos se reflejaban delante de nuestros ojos-ttebayo.-siguió contando Naruto emocionado al recordar ese momento.

Himawari estaba ilusionada escuchando aquella historia lleno de amor, mientras que Bolt miraba a otro lado, con una cara que parecía a punto de vomitar al escuchar todo ese romance.

-Al final, le pedí a vuestra madre que se sujetara a mí para poder salir de aquel lugar que estaba a punto de desaparecer-ttebayo- dijo Naruto mientras estaba a punto de contar el final.

-¿Y luego? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Himawari

-Usé un Rasengan para impulsarnos a ambos, y poder salir de allí. Fue tan rápido, que conseguimos salir de la cueva por el techo, gracias a esta técnica que mi maestro Jiraiya me enseñó-ttebayo- contó Naruto sin llamarlo Ero-Sennin para que los niños no escucharan palabras feas.

-¿Estás diciendo que usaste esa increíble técnica para un momento romántico-ttebasa?- preguntó Bolt que volvió a escuchar la historia.

-Sí. Y llegamos tan altos que flotamos justo a la luz de la luna, mientras la nieve empezaba a caer. Fue en ese momento, en que ambos, Mamá y Papá, nos dimos el primer beso de amor-ttebayo- dijo Naruto feliz por aquel momento.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Naruto miró a sus hijos. Himawari estaba llena de una ternura que le daba ganas de llorar. En cambio Bolt, fingía intentar vomitar por escuchar aquella historia de amor.

-Qué bonito Papá. Es una historia maravillosa-dijo Himawari llena de felicidad a Naruto.

-Gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado- le respondió Naruto aguantándose en abrasarla tan fuerte por su ternura.

-¿Lo ves, Onii-chan? Los ninjas también hacen cosas románticas como besos. Cómo Mama y Papa- dijo Himawari a su hermano que seguía fingiendo vomitar.

-Eso no cuenta. Fue después de la misión. Por lo tanto estaban fuera de servicio-ttebasa- contestó Bolt a su hermana.

-¿Pero no has escuchado a Papa? Se confesó a Mamá en medio de la misión-

-Y no solo eso. Vuestra madre estuvo intentando terminar una bufanda en cuanto había un descanso para el grupo-ttebayo. Supe más tarde que esa bufanda era para mí, y que ella puso todo su corazón en tejerla- dijo Naruto a sus hijos aquella otra parte de la historia.

-Entonces ¿aquel trozo de bufanda que tienes guardado con tanto empeño es el que Mamá te regaló-ttebasa?- preguntó Bolt a recordar ver un trozo dañado de una bufanda.

-¡Así es! Para mí es un regalo muy importante de parte de vuestra madre. Además lo hizo del color rojo. Curiosamente sin saber que era el color del cabello de vuestra difunta abuela-ttebayo- dijo Naruto al recordar la emoción al ver aquella bufanda que le recordaba el cabello hermoso de su madre.

-Estoy segura de que Obaa-chan estaría muy contenta, Papa- dijo Himawari con una dulzura de otro mundo.

-Sí. Estoy seguro de eso. Y veo que os has gustado la historia-ttebayo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de alguien feliz al contar una historia.

-Bu-bueno. No ha estado nada mal-ttebasa- contestó Bolt un poco tímido

-Me ha encantado. Ha sido maravilloso escuchar la historia de vuestro primer beso. Debió ser increíble al ser el primer beso, ¿verdad, Papá?- dijo Himawari emocionada.

-Po-por supuesto que sí. Ese fue el primer beso que tuve. Fue especial por ser con la persona que amo-ttebayo- dijo Naruto un poco asustado al recordar cierto detalle que estará oculto por toda la historia.

- **"** _ **Así que ya empiezas a contarles mentiras a tus hijos, ¿No, Naruto**_? **"** \- dijo una voz dentro del cuerpo de Naruto que lo alarmó.

De golpe, Naruto estaba en el lugar donde residía Kurama, a pesar de las veces que le dijo que podía encontrarle un sitio especial para él.

-"N-No sé de qué me hablas, Kurama. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco más-ttebayo?- le dijo Naruto intentando evitar lo que ya sabía.

- **"¿En serio, Naruto? Porque si no recuerdo mal, ese no fue tu primer beso. Nooo. Fue con aquel mequetrefe Uchiha".-** dijo Kurama divirtiéndose de la cara de Naruto.

-"Bluargh. No me recuerdes tal pesadilla. Puajj. ¿Por qué haces esto ahora-ttebayo?"- dijo Naruto que a diferencia de Bolt, sí estaba a punto de vomitar.

 **-"No sé. ¡¿Será porque no me he olvidado de aquella vez que te reíste de mi caligrafía que evitó que fuerais vaporizados por el cañón del estúpido Raikage?!"** \- dijo Kurama que elevó el tono de voz al recordar aquello.

-"¡¿EN SERIO? ¿DESPUÉS DE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, AÚN NO OLVIDAS AQUELLO-TTEBAYO?!"- Gritó Naruto a Kurama.

 **-"¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA! ¡EL QUE VOMITA SIEMPRE AL RECORDAR ESA ESCENA**! **"** \- Gritó Kurama a Naruto.

-"¿Y cómo vas a contarles a mis niños esa historia? Si sales, se te verá toda la aldea, y mis niños te atraparán con sus encantos-ttebayo"- dijo Naruto de forma desafiante.

\- **"¿Yo caer en los encantos de esos mocosos tuyos? ¡NUNCA! Y volviendo al tema. ¿Has olvidado de que tengo la habilidad de poseer tu cuerpo, Naruto?"** \- dijo Kurama intentando que Naruto se rindiera.

Justo cuando Naruto iba a suplicar llorando a Kurama de que no hiciera eso, en la casa entraba…

Mientras Naruto estaba discutiendo con Kurama, en el exterior, se le veía que estuviera meditando, lo cual extrañó a los niños.

-Papi parece estar pensando. Ya le ha pasado otras veces.-dijo Himawari observando a su padre sin hacer ningún ruido. O esa creían ellos.

-Mamá dijo que usa una técnica para hablar con un amigo muy importante. Los ninjas son tan increíbles- dijo Bolt emocionado al pensar en grandes técnicas.

En ese momento, se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abriéndose, y entrando una persona muy especial mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Ya he vuelto. ¿Dónde están mis pequeños?-

-Es Mami- dijo Himawari emocionada mientras corría hacia la entrada

-¡Estamos aquí-ttebasa!- gritó Bolt que también iba hacia la entrada.

Pero en ese momento, alguien a la velocidad del Rayo Amarillo, llegó a la entrada y abrazó a Hinata, sorprendida al ver que era su marido, llorando como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-¡HINATA! NO PERMITAS… ¡NO PERMITAS QUE ESE ZORRO PULGOSO Y MANÍACO DE LA POSESIÓN LES DIGA COSAS MALAS A NUESTROS NIÑOS-TTEBAYO!- Gritó Naruto llorando como un niño pequeño.

-Na-Naruto-kun. ¿D-De que hablas?- dijo Hinata totalmente roja al sentir el abrazo fuerte de Naruto, sin comprender lo que pasaba.

 **-"¡¿** _ **A QUIÉN LLAMAS PULGOSO Y MANIACO?! Sigue así y le cuento a tu mujer toda la historia**_ **"-** gritó Kurama desde el interior de Naruto.

-" _¡JA! No te va a servir, porque Hinata ya sabe… ya sabe que…yo…yo…_ "- le contestó Naruto que se deprimió al pensar que Hinata sabía sobre su primer beso.

- **"** _ **No me refiero a aquel beso. También me acuerdo del otro que tuviste con ese mequetrefe en esa misión "pegajosa". ¿Le has contado sobre aquello, Naruto?**_ **"** \- le dijo a la mente de Naruto emocionado por la cara pálida de Naruto.

-¡HINATA! NO LE HAGAS CASO. ¡NO TE CREAS NINGUNA DE SUS MENTIRAS-TTEBAYO!- gritó Naruto, abrazando aún con más fuerza a Hinata mientras seguía llorando.

-Na-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata sin saber qué hacer.

Mientras, los dos niños observaban la escena un poco más lejos de la entrada, sin sorprenderse de lo que estaba pasando.

-Otra vez están con sus tonterías románticas-ttebasa- dijo Bolt sin ganas de que siguieran así.

-Pero es muy dulce. Ver a Papi llorar y que Mami lo consuele. Es muy romántico- dijo Himawari lleno de ilusión ante el amor que veía.

Y con esto, termina la historia de otro pacífico día en la residencia de los Uzumaki

-¡¿DONDE SE LEE QUE TERMINE DE FORMA PACÍFICA ESTA HISTORIA-TTEBAYO?!- Gritó Naruto por toda la casa, un día más.

* * *

 **Sí leéis esto es que conseguisteis no desmayaros de la dulzura. Enhorabuena a todos. Después de la película, el final del manga, el anuncio de la nueva película, y de tantas historias de esta familia feliz, quise poner mi grano de arena.**

 **La respuesta de Kurama ante la sugerencia de Naruto de caer ante los encantos de los niños, está dedicada a Zoey-chan, de la que me he enamorado de sus historias de Naruto, como protagonista el gran Kurama-sama. (Le hablo con respeto para evitar que me ataque con un ataque suyo. Ya me ha atacado más de una vez mientras comentaba las historias de Zoey-chan, T-T…)**

 **Gracias por leer la historia, y espero vuestros comentarios. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
